The Freindship
by KyoukoTheMirror
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have an odd friendship. Both are mean to each other and ridicule ech other. But with the evil that lurks, they must learn to work together. Summary subject to change.


Kagome The Achiever: The re-write

She was something no one else was. Something amazing. At least, it appeased Sesshomaru. She had no clue that she was so unique. Of course, not many people knew it when they were something special. Kagome was most certainly that, oh, and so much more. It was something indescribable about her personality that attracted everybody to her. No one could resist her.

But this she has yet to learn.

Kagome's head bobbed up and down as she concentrated on her work out for her soccer game that weekend.

"I don't know why you try so hard, Kagome. You know the coach only plays the game with her worst players."

"I know, but I should be ready! If I'm not, then I might become the reason we lose, that is if she puts me in."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"When do I ever get my hopes up Sesshomaru? Seriously."

He smiled. She had a point. Ever since they had become friends, she had always used her tough exterior and never did anything that might hurt her emotionally. Physically, well, that's a whole different story. Kagome adventured a lot. Sesshomaru never knew how to keep up at first. She had broken about 15 bones by time she was 13, and she had once 'mowed' her big toe off. The doctors sowed it back on, and all Kagome could say after the surgery was, 'Can we do it again?'

Normally Sesshomaru would never 'hang' with a social butterfly such as she, but for some reason, she made the exception. Her personality drew him to her. Heck, it drew the world to her. He would never admit how beautiful she was, though, or how much he needed her.

Kagome finished up her jumping jacks and looked at the sitting duck known as Sesshomaru.

"Are you alive in that carcass, or shall I have them amputate your body to help the poor people who need some valuable body parts?"

"I'm alive", he mumbled, and then added, "Don't remove any of my valuable body parts for worthless humans who need jobs please." Kagome clapped her hands and smiled.

"Done!"

He narrowed his eyes and watched her as she stood there oddly, hands closed in praying form, smiling wickedly. She started to walk around, his eyes following her form, narrowed still.

"What, may I ask, are you planning?"

Her smile widened.

"Nothing at all! But I would like a ride. I need to go to the sports store and get some cleats. My old ones have terrible holes."

"You don't even get put on the field."

"I used to, before the worst soccer player of all time joined our team."

"And a little bit of time on the field tore up your shoes so badly you need new ones just for a game that you have tomorrow that you won't be playing in anyway?"

"It's just one ride to the mall! Jeez!"

"I will not conform to your little fit."

"Please, Fluffy, please?" Kagome was begging up a storm, and even though Sesshomaru was oblivious to it, he was falling for the trap.

"I'll take you if you stop whining. You sound worse than Inu yasha."

Kagome smiled at the final agreement, and then frowned at the comparison to her good old friend Inu yasha.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"I'm going to tell him that you think he's a bad person."

"I never said he was!"

"Yes you did. When you said you resented it."

"I don't like you."

"Good, me neither."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru drove Kagome to the mall as a final agreement, but refused to pick her up.

"I don't have time to pick you up. Look, you're my best friend, but it doesn't all revolve around our friendship. Besides, Kagome, I have a date with my girlfriend this afternoon."

Kagome smiled at him.

"I understand. Have a great night. Kiss her, and tell her I said hi."

Sesshomaru drove off without giving Kagome a response, thinking deep, deep, deep in his mind about how he wished his girlfriend was actually Kagome.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome walked straight to the Omega sports store, thinking about Sesshomaru's rude way of saying farewell.

'He's so confusing. One moment he acts like he's in love with me. The next, it snowballs, and all he wants is his girlfriend.' She sighed and walked to the sale rack. 'It's not that I love him. I just feel content when someone loves me. But he's so confusing. I can't tell if he loves me or not.'

Kagome picked up a pair of cleats that were black, with a mix of dark blue and light blue in the form of flames. They were cool, but Kagome could care less about design on the exterior. She just wanted cleats that would help her play better. Not that she ever got to play or anything.

A tall girl, around the age of 17 came around the corner and smiled at Kagome.

"I'm Sango. Is there any way I can help you make your selection today?"

"Actually, I think I've found the perfect pair, but thanks for the offer."

Sango, as she called herself, flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and fluttered her brown eyes.

"It's my job. No need to thank me."

"I know, but it's the polite thing to do."

"I guess. You look familiar."

"Um, I do?"

"Yeah. Do you go to Shikon high?"

"Yeah, I do. You do to I take it?"

"Actually, my brother Kohaku does. I go to a privet school."

"Oh. I know Kohaku. He's… I'm not gonna finish that sentence." Kagome blushed at what she was about to say.

"Were you gonna call my brother hot?"

"Maybe."

"I know that's what everyone at your school thinks. I don't get it. I go to an all girls privet school, and when I have my friends stay at my house, they hang all over him."

Kagome giggled.

"It's his eyes I bet, Sango. They are so hot!"

"You… heh.. No one has ever been brave enough to say that to me."

"What can I say? I got it like that." Kagome started dancing, startling the other costumers. Sango giggled, and waved her hands apologetically to a passerby.

"I swear I don't know her!"

Kagome stopped, blushing.

"My bad. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. It's your job."

Kagome grinned and took Sango's hand and shook it.

"It's nice meeting you. My name is Kagome, by the way. I have to pay and go. My mom might need my help at home."

"Alright. Can I give you my number?"

"Most certainly."

Kagome walked to the counter, where as Sango walked behind it and wrote her number on a scrap piece of paper.

"Here. You can call anytime. I think we'll be great friends." Kagome smiled, and set the flamed cleats on the counter.

"I believe we will be too. Now how much will this be?"

"$54. I'm sorry, but no discounts are allowed."

"These came from the sales rack!"

"They were misplaced. They are obviously not on sale."

Kagome grumbled and wrote out a check.

"Thank you for shopping at Omega sports store! Please come again!"

Sango flashed a sarcastic smile, then walked to the back room.

"I'll never shop here again. Not on sale. Feh! Feh, I tell you, feh!"

Kagome walked outside, laughing at herself. Sango didn't bother her at all. She figured they had been misplaced. She was just being a diva.

'It's Sesshomaru's fault.' Kagome giggled, and continued walking down the side walk, wishing Sesshomaru could have been generous and given her a ride.

Kagome is a beautiful female, none the less. Her chocolate eyes matched her bouncing black hair. Her body was well toned and she was indeed skinny. Her thighs were the perfect amount of thickness, giving her the perfect swim suit body. Her calf's were well defined from playing soccer for years. She had no obvious scars to mess up the perfect image. Her skin, milk white, stood out as the perfect complexion it was when plastered against her hair. True beauty that only some people noticed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru tiredly poked at his food. Kagura had been droning on to him for some time about how her studies were overloading. He hadn't been listening.

Until she said that one sentence.

"It's over."

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe she was the one breaking up with him.

"I'm sorry. I know you love me, I really know it. But everything is so complicated right now. I can't date you. I think you're the hottest man here, but it isn't possible."

Sesshomaru looked at her. She seriously thought he loved her?

Love? From the guy that preferred the company of his best friend to his girlfriends? He whom bought her nothing? He whom never spoke to her unless it be to say something like, 'whatever'? She accused him of loving her? Ha!

"Bye Kagura. Don't try to talk to me."

"We can still be friends!"

"Honestly, I don't care if I'm dating you or not. The fact is, I don't love you. I hardly speak to you." Kagura's face distorted slightly, then she threw her nose in the air.

"Don't lie to yourself, and most of all me. I'll see you around. Bye."

"Bye."

Sesshomaru walked to his car after paying the check respectively, and got in.

'Kagome will love this story.' Sesshomaru moaned at the idea. She would laugh at him for hours.

But it's not like she was any better.

Back when both were in the 3rd grade, they had been standing by each other outside. They weren't friends at the time. But what she did was surprising.

She leaned over and kissed him, square on the lips. The worst part?

Her current boyfriend at the time saw it. They broke up after that, and as far as Sesshomaru knew, they never got back together.

He smirked at the memory, his silver hair hanging limply on his shoulders. Sesshomaru was by far the most beautiful creature there was. His hair was silver and long, his muscles were just right, and his body… Oh don't get me started. His eyes were beautiful golden orbs that looked as if they soaked up the sun. Even his feet had to be perfect.

It wasn't that he tried hard to make himself look good. All he did was take showers and comb his hair. He was just natural. The urethral beauty that not many women seemed to have. Even though a lot of guys considered Kagome beautiful, no matter the difference in being male and female, she couldn't compete with Sesshomaru's looks. The only plus side that got her all the guys as opposed to Sesshomaru getting the guys was that she had a real chest. But honestly, there were guys that had met Sesshomaru and later decided they would turn to the 'dark side' just to be with him.

Kagome was always with him, though. People would always compare. It bothered her only but a tad bit, the rest amusing her. She would always laugh at him afterwards for being the feminine guy that everyone wanted. He would accuse her of wanting him, and everything would go downhill from there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome laid down on her bed, the radio on, kicking her feet up and down.

"I'm so bored." She turned on her back and put her head off the edge of the bed, looking upside down at her cat Boyou, whom was dumbly rolling on the top of her soccer ball. "Stupid cats. Aren't they supposed to be serious?" Kagome continued staring at her cat, eyes sparkling. She loved that fat lazy cat. Almost as much as her feeble, pitiful brother.

Kagome giggled just as this 'feeble, pitiful' little brother came running in her room.

"Hey sis! Have you seen Inu yasha lately?"

"Other than at school, no." She looked at her brother, Souta, in a confused manner.

"Oh. I was just wondering. Why can't you two go back out? It was fun having him over all the time."

"You know I am dating Hojo. I'm happy like that."

"Yeah, but it's obvious your not in love with him. I think you should love Inu Yasha."

"Why Inu yasha? Why not… Sesshomaru?"

"He's to hot for you."

Kagome grimaced and threw a pillow at her brother.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" She bellowed it loudly, and he scurried as fast as he could, out of her room.

Kagome turned to her stomach and picked up a magazine. At least she got rid of him.

'Sesshomaru is not to hot for me. I'm so hot I am out of his realm.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru entered the house that he called home to find Inu yasha gone, and there on the couch… his father… making out with a new human female.

Neither one noticed his presence until he coughed loudly, giving his father a short glare.

"Sesshomaru. It is none of your business what I do during my free time. Proceed to your room."

"Mother should hate you."

"She does. At least, she did when I left her for Inu yasha's mother."

"Father…", Sesshomaru growled.

"Leave now Sesshomaru. Go to… Kagura's house."

"We broke up."

"Kagome's."

Sesshomaru moved to say something, but decided to bite his tongue. He turned on his heel and left in his car. Hopefully the 'Higurashi hotel' was open for business.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The doorbell to Kagome's house rung at exactly 9 o' clock. Kagome decided to stay in her room and let her mom get it. It probably wasn't for her anyway.

"Kagome!" Kagome lifted her head at her name being called.

"What, mom?"

"You have a guest."

Kagome hopped up and ran downstairs to see who it was.

"Sesshomaru? Hi!"

He looked at her, not smiling or anything.

"Hello."

"Now, Kagome, he is going to stay with us tonight."

"Why?"

"My father kicked us out of the house. He has a woman friend." Sesshomaru was angry about it. He hated it when his father did things like that. It dishonored everything that their family was known as. Powerful. Respectful.

"Oh."

"He'll stay with Souta, if that's no problem for you, Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mom looked at him with wide, glistening eyes.

Was she _flirting _with him?

Kagome shivered.

"It is fine with me." Sesshomaru showed no emotion in his voice or eyes as he spoke to the flirting adult.

"Alright then it's settled! As long as your happy, I'm happy!"

Kagome twitched at her mother. Eeu. Her flirting with the minor was _illegal. _Did she not know that?

"Come on Sesshomaru. I'll take you away from her." Kagome pushed his shoulder slightly as she spoke, and tilted her head telling him to come with her.

Which he did.

Mrs. Higurashi followed the two with her eyes, landing them on Sesshomaru finally.

"He's so… ah!"

Souta looked at her weirdly before edging out slowly.

"Hold it. I haven't forgotten your chores. Get to work." Souta groaned and grabbed the broom. Nine PM, and she made him sweep the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Your room is messy."

"Excuse me Mr. Rich, but this is organized."

"It's still a mess."

Kagome and Sesshomaru had entered her room, Sesshomaru critiquing every aspect. It annoyed Kagome, whom was tapping her fingers on the door frame.

"I happen to like my room thanks."

"Whatever."

Kagome huffed and sat on her bed.

"I feel sorry for you."

"Why?"

"Because if you think my room is a mess, just wait until you see Souta's." Kagome looked around, before leaning in dramatically. "I hear he still wets the bed. The very bed you will be sleeping in tonight."

Sesshomaru didn't cringe at all. He just stared at her.

"Your attempts are futile, seeing as I don't care about urine. I've dealt with worse."

He took this time to swipe his finger on her desk.

"You don't dust. Your not a clean person." He looked at her, deeply enjoying her company.

"Shut up."

"No."

At that moment, Souta burst into the room.

"Mom said we have to go to bed early tonight. So it's time to go to bed."

"Fine Souta. Get new sheets for Sesshomaru and you to use tonight."

"Okay!"

Kagome shook her head and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Go ahead. They will help you. I'll wake you up tomorrow after I wake up if your not already awake."

"Fine."

He walked out of the room, not turning to say good night or anything. Not that Kagome expected him to. He was, of course, Sesshomaru Tashio, the original cold heart.

I'm stopping here so that I can add this already. This has been a story before. It's actually on my other account. I am re-writing it. If you haven't read my original, my other account is tashequeenoftheworld. It's a terrible story on that account. This is my chance to make up for it. Please review so that I know how it's going. Domo arigato.


End file.
